family
by tammycote
Summary: the lives of our favourite NCIS team is about to change for ever but are they ready. TIVA JIBBS crossover with Criminal Minds. set 8 months after season 5 thank you Miss Woozy for being Beta reader. on hiatis until i can get the next part to sound better
1. Chapter 1

**thanks to Miss Woozy for betaing this story for me**

**i don't own anything but the twins and the story**

It was just over 8 and a half months since Ziva David had arrived back in  
Israel. 8 and a half months since her life had changed for ever. It was once  
again about to happen.

Abner David had been pacing the hospital waiting room for the past 7 hours  
and was debating with himself whether to pull his gun on the nurses to force  
them to give him some information, when his wife (??) finally came through the  
double doors with tears running down her face.

"Hannah what happened? Is Ziva all right?" He demanded, fear pumping  
through his body.

"She's ok. We have twin granddaughters."

"Ok doesn't sound good. What happened?" He pleaded with her.

"She was crying for him. It is meant to be the happiest day of her life,  
but, because of that bastard, she's in tears." Hannah replied angrily,  
looking back to where she had left her daughter and grandchildren.

"Leave this to me," replied Abner, "I am going to finish this once and  
for all." With that he left, knowing that his wife would stay with Ziva  
until he returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abner knew that he couldn't go back to the Mossad offices. If what he was  
about to do went wrong in any way, he could not allow his actions to destroy  
the relationship between America and Israel. So instead he made his way home,  
knowing that he could get whatever he needed just as easily there as anywhere  
else. What he was not prepared for, however, was meeting the 4 people who were  
waiting for him there.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing breaking into my home? Demanded  
Abner, going into director-mode the second he saw them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ananiah, Ahuv, Hadasah and Hagar had known when they started their own  
investigation that the director would not be happy, but Ziva was one of them  
and they take care of their own. There were enough people trying to kill them  
as it was.

"Sir we know you said it was family business and we should stay out of it,  
but Ziva is family to us." Hager said knowing that the others where trying  
to think of something to say that would not make it worse.

"What have you done?" demanded Abner.

"We did some digging, talked to our contacts and for what we can gather,  
that prick is very capable of following through with his threats." Answered  
Ananiah, not wanting Hager to take all the heat. "But we have found a way of  
stopping him once and for all."

"Let's hear it" Abner knew that it would be in his best interests to at  
least listen to them.

"We found out that Jenny kept a safe deposit box in Paris under the name  
Cassie Paris." Ahuv paused, the others looking at him, "Yes I know, but  
anyway," he continued, "This box has a video tape of that freak selling navy  
secrets to Le Grenouille."

Abner was shocked. "The new Director of NCIS was working for Le  
Grenouille?"

"Not only that but he also ordered the death of NCIS Director Jenny  
Shepherd." replied Hadasah.

Finally taking a seat beside the others, Abner instructed them, "Ok this is  
what we are going to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby hated everything about her life at the moment. Almost everyone she cared  
about had left her: Jenny and Kate were dead; Tony was on a ship somewhere;  
McGee never came to see her anymore and as for Ziva, she hadn't heard  
anything from her since the day she left.

So when Abby walked into her apartment and was grabbed by a masked man, she  
was not surprised. After all, everything else in her life had gone to Hell, so  
why shouldn't she be kidnapped?

That was her last thought before she blacked out.

It was hours later that Abby woke up in a dark room, lying on what felt like  
a bed. She felt relieved as she didn't think her legs would hold her. As  
thoughts were running through her mind, the door opened and in walked an older  
man who looked to be in his early 60's.

"Oh good you're awake." The man said, acting as if he was not holding her  
hostage.

"Who are you? Where am I? Asked Abby as she tried to sit up

"You are in my home and as for who I am, my name is Abner David. I believe  
you know my daughter Ziva."

"You're Ziva's father?? Where is she? Is she ok? If you did anything to  
her I promise you I will kill you and leave no evidence."

"They told me how much you all loved her but is nice to see." Abner took  
a seat beside her, "As for where she is, at this moment she is at the  
hospital…."

"At the hospital!! What happened is she alright?" Abby interrupted,  
shocked.

"She is fine."

"If she's fine then why is she in hospital? What did you do to her?" She  
demanded with an angry look on her face. No one was allowed to hurt her  
family.

He smiled, "More like what Agent Dinozzo did"

"Tony? Tony would never hurt Ziva" Abby was shocked and confused.

Abner was once again serious. "He better not seeing as she gave birth to  
his children two days ago."

"Wait Tony and Ziva have kids."

"Yes twin girls"

"I need to go. I need to see her." She tried to get off the bed but he  
stopped her.

"You can't at the moment. It is almost 1am and I need to explain why you  
were brought here in the manner you were."

"The reason was to see Ziva right." Asked a confused Abby, not sure where  
this was going.

"No that is just a bonus. Have you never wondered why Ziva never called any  
of you team after she left America? Why she didn't tell any of you at she  
was pregnant."

"Because you sent her on some mission and it would have been too dangerous  
for everyone?"

"Ziva has not been on a mission for us in over 3 years." He looked at her  
straight in the eyes. "No, the reason was that your new director threatened to  
kill you and the others if she did."

She couldn't get her head around everything she was hearing. "What?"

"It is true and we are taking it seriously as we believe he had Jenny  
Shepard murdered." Abner continued, "I am sorry you have to hear it like  
this but there was no other way. We needed to get you out of America before we  
made our next move."

"What about Ducky and the others?" She was confused, "If I am in  
danger, then so are they!"

"The good doctor is on his way here as we speak and I have officers  
protecting the others. I could not risk bringing them here and tipping off  
Vance."

Abby nodded, not happy about the situation, but understood.

"Now my dear get some sleep and I will take you to see Ziva and the twins  
tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The next morning Abby woke again to find Abner in her room, although this  
time he was joined by Ducky. The doctor smiled as soon as he realised that she  
was awake.

"Ah, my dear. How are you feeling? It seems we are in for quite the  
adventure." said Ducky from his place by the door.

"Ducky you're here!! Does this mean we can go and see Ziva?" Her hair  
stood up on the top of her head.

Ducky turned to the Mossad Director "I would like to know what is going on  
and why exactly we were brought here under such clock and danger methods."

"I'll explain everything when we get to the hospital, but for now you  
need to get ready. We will be leaving in 5 minutes." Abner told them as he  
made his way out of the room.

"Why so quick?"Ducky asked as he followed the other man out of the room.

"We have to presume that the house is being watched and therefore you  
cannot be seen. It is best done while it is dark."

10 minutes later Abby and Ducky were crouched down, hiding in the back of the  
car, as Abner drove them across the city, trying to stay away from streets  
lights as much as possible.

"How much longer do we have to stay like this?" Ducky asked. He  
couldn't help but think that he was getting too old to be hiding in the back  
of cars while avoiding a possible killer.

Abner tried to make it look like he was alone in the car, in case he was  
being watched. "Maybe 10 minutes"

"You know this reminds me of the time when we were..." Ducky started a  
story, though none of them were sure whether is was true or not, but at least  
it passed the time until they arrived at the hospital. They made their way to  
Ziva's room, where they found Ziva, her mother and the twins all still  
asleep. However, as soon as Abner opened the door, Hannah and Ziva woke at  
once.

"Abner what are you doing here?" Demanded Hannah as she made her way  
towards her husband, so that their voices wouldn't wake the twins up.  
"It's barely 4am."

"I brought Ziva a present." Abner moved aside so that they could behind  
him.

"Abby? Ducky?" Whispered Ziva. Abby started running towards Ziva but  
stopped when she neared the bed, afraid to hug her, in case she hurt her.  
"Abby it is ok, I am not going to break." It was all the forensic  
scientist needed to give her 8 and a half months worth of hugs in that one.

"Ziva I missed you sooooooooooooooooooooo much. We all have, including  
Gibbs although he will not admit it to anyone." Abby barely stopped to take  
a breath, "I can't believe you and Tony finally got together and no one  
told me. Does Tony know about the twins? Have you spoken to him since you left  
America?"

"Abby" Ziva laughed, "Slow down! To answer your questions, I missed you  
all too. Tony and I only got together our last night in America which is why  
no one knows about us. No, Tony has no idea about the twins as I have not  
spoken to him since."

"May I ask why not" Ducky stepped forward. "Anyone can see how much you  
both love each other."

"I do love him," started Ziva, "But it is not as simple as that. After  
what Vance said, I had no choice in the matter."  
Abby had started to really hate Director Vance. "What did that bastard do  
now?"

Hannah answered, angrily, for her daughter. "He threatened to kill all of  
you, including the twins, if Ziva had any contact with any of you." This  
prompted Abner to jump in with his plan and why Ducky and Abby were in  
Israel.

"This is why you are both here." Once he had everyone's attention, he  
continued. "No-one gets away with threatening my family. That bastard will  
pay with his life for doing it."

"Abner what have you done?" Hannah worried about future relations with  
NCIS as she knew that, given the choice, Ziva would have been back in DC  
yesterday.

"Nothing yet, don't worry. All I have done as of yet is send officers to  
protect the remaining members of Ziva's team, as well as place one in France  
where we believe Jenny put the evidence that will keep even the Americans  
happy."

Ducky was trying to get his mind around what he was hearing. "What  
evidence?"

"Jenny had evidence that Vance was working with La Grenouille. Evidence  
that he was willing to kill her for. This brings me back to why you are  
here."

"He killed Jenny?" Abby whispered, in shock.

"Dad, which agents did you send?" Ziva tried not to think too much about  
her best friend and why she died.

"Ananiah, Ahuv, Hadasah and Hagar" Abner told her. "You have some great  
friends there."

Seeing the confused look on the others faces, Ziva went into a little more  
detail. "We have been friends since we were children and went through Mossad  
training together. I would trust them with my life."

"Oh" Abby nodded. For some reason she had never thought of Ziva having  
Israeli friends.

Abner continued to explain the situation. "Now back to what I was saying  
before. I know that the rest of your team can protect themselves with a little  
help from my officers, but Abby and Ducky, you are not as trained as the  
others, so we brought here allowing you to disappear with Ziva and the  
children, to a place I have selected. This will allow us to get on with what  
is needed, without having to worry about either of you." Abner paused before  
answering another of Abby's unasked questions. "Mr DiNozzo is also well  
taken care of. Now I need to tell you about the people you will be staying  
with."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The three of them had never been so happy to get out of a car when they  
finally pulled up in front of a house seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this finally it?" Abby was very tired and would be very happy if she  
never saw another car or plane in her life.

"This is the address that my father gave us." Ziva replied as she tried  
to get the girls out of the car without waking them.

"What are we meant to say to them?" Abby wondered, still not getting out  
of the car. "How am I meant to act around her?"

Ziva tried to make her feel better, "Abby you can act any way you want."

"Ziva's right, Abby." Ducky told the gothic woman. "Why don't you  
help Ziva with the girls? That way you have an excuse for not hugging her."

His comment put the biggest smile on her face as she moved to lift the baby  
closest to her. "Ok I'll take Jenny."

"Actually Abby, that's Tali." The Israeli told her with a small smile  
on her face. Ziva was so glad that Abby was here. She was the  
only one that could make her smile no matter what the situation.

"Ok." Abby replied before turning back to the baby. "Just you wait  
until we get home. I am going to get you and your sister the cutest thing. I  
saw these cute pink hippos the other day that you will just love…"

As Ducky and Ziva were watching Abby and Tali, neither of them heard the  
front door of the house had open until a voice that no one had heard in 4  
years called Abby's name. Two people that they had never expected to see  
again stood on the front porch – Kate and Ari.

"Ducky would you mind holding Jenny for me?" Ziva asked the doctor.

"Of course." He replied as he carefully lifted Jenny from her mother's  
arms leaving Ziva able to knock Ari out, with great pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The tension in Ari and Kate's house was almost unbearable. Ziva was  
upstairs, refusing to come down, sending Abby to get anything she need for the  
girls. Abby refused to say a word to Kate. In fact, when they were in the same  
room together, Abby just looked through her and as for Ducky, well let's  
just say if looks could kill, Ari was be 6 feet under by now.

Downstairs in the living room, Kate and Ari were talking about Tony, Ziva and  
the girls, not realising that Abby was standing on the other side of the door.  
She was getting angrier with every word being said.

"I know she is your sister and everything but she is a total **!" Kate  
told him. "I mean look at the way she is treating Abby, 'get me this',  
and 'get me that.' And don't get me started on the way she has been  
treating Tony."

"What did she do to him?" Ari was trying to keep up with what Kate was  
talking about.

"He has no idea he even has kids."

"What?" Ari was shocked.

"I heard her talking to Abby and Ducky upstairs. Apparently she just  
disappeared 9 months ago for no reason, just before Tony was sent out to sea.  
She told them that Tony has been phoning her and writing her letters but she  
refuses to read or take any of them."

"She named one of the kids after one of Tony's family." He was doing a  
really bad job of sticking up for Ziva.

"No she didn't, this Jenny person was actually Ziva's best friend."  
Kate told him. "Apparently the idiot went and got herself killed!"

On hearing this Abby barged into the room and in doing so almost pulled the  
door from its hinges. "Where in Hell do you think you have the right to talk  
about any of them like that? You both gave up any right to even mention their  
names 3 years ago when you left." She screamed at her former best friend.  
"Abby…." Kate started to explain but was interrupted.

"Don't 'Abby' me! You already had your say, so now it's my turn.  
Ziva didn't just forget about Tony, some bastard threatened to kill all of  
us if she didn't disappear including the twins. That's why she didn't  
take any of Tony's calls or reply to any of his letters. And as for Jen  
don't you even mention her name. She was worth a million of you and died to  
save Gibbs' life." Abby's screams had at this point got the attention of  
Ziva and Ducky. They decided to go downstairs to see what was going on.  
"We'll be out of here the second Ziva's dad gives us the all clear and  
after that you can go to Hell for all I care! As far as I am concerned, my  
best friend died 3 years ago."

"Come on my dears." Piped up Ducky. "Why don't you both go upstairs  
and I'll get the glass of water for Ziva."

Meanwhile in the middle of the sea somewhere, the USS Ronald Reagan was about  
to get some uninvited guests.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony had been laying thinking about Ziva, going over and over the same  
questions he had been asking himself for the past 8 and a half months.

Was she alive?

Why had she not replied to any of his letters?

Did she even get them?

Was she regretting the night they spent together?

Did she blame him for the death of her best friend?

Tony knew he would never get an answer to them, but it did not stop him from  
asking them every night as he lay awake unable to sleep, thinking about Ziva.

Just then Tony heard a large bang coming from just outside his door. He  
jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun. But before he could actually open the  
door to see what was going on, he heard another load bang that this time  
sounded like a gunshot and then shouting in a language he did not understand.  
Upon hearing this, he changed his actions and instead of opening the door, he  
started looking for a place where he could hide until he had time to assess  
the situation.

Luckily for Tony it only took him a matter of seconds to remember that there  
was an air vent that could be accessed from his 'room'. So when the door  
was thrown open by the 'Bad guys' moments later, they only found an empty  
room, granted a little messy, but no occupants.

10 minutes later, he had managed to drag himself along the vent and saw the  
last of his shipmates being frog-marched into a room and forced to kneel with  
their hands behind their heads.

"Who we are or why we are doing this is none of your concern. All you need  
to know is that if any of you try to overpower any of us in any way or try to  
leave this room the bombs we have surrounded this ship with will detonate."  
One of the men stated. Tony decided he was the leader.

While Tony was trying to remember why their accents sounded so familiar, one  
of the others came up to the leader and urgently whispered into his ear.  
Before Tony could so much as move a finger, the 'Bad guys' all started to  
aim their guns towards the air vents. They had somehow realised where Tony was  
hiding and took aim without as much as a word passing their lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs was once again wishing that Vance had never been born (and therefore  
not Director) when all of a sudden his attention was drawn to the large TV  
screen in front of him.

"Reports are just coming in that a US navy ship has been taken hostage with  
at least one person dead. It is believed to be the NCIS agent afloat but as of  
yet this has not been confirmed. More when we have it."

At this point the whole bullpen had stopped to watch so it was not until  
Gibbs started screaming at them that any of them moved. "Someone find out  
which ship they were talking about. Then find out how the Hell the media found  
out about it before we did."

One sentence was running continuously through his head. 'Not Tony, please  
not Tony.'

Just then Director Vance drew everyone's attention towards the stairs where  
he was standing and without any regard for Gibbs or any of Tony's friends  
told the entire bullpen that Tony was dead before turning to return to his  
office.

"You bastard! You all but killed him and that's all you have to say?"  
Gibbs shouted, more angry than anyone had ever seen him. A number of agents  
stood between Gibbs and Vance in case Gibbs did something stupid like reach  
for him (something they all secretly wanted to do)

"Agent Gibbs you are out of line" The Director's voice dripped with  
hate. "Get him out of here before I do something he will regret." This  
last part was directed towards the other agents who quickly moved Gibbs  
towards the elevator. The two agents even went down with him to make sure that  
he got into his car and left the navy yard.

After a few minutes of driving around DC, Gibbs phone started ringing. He  
pressed a few button to make sure that any bugs were disarmed he quickly  
answered his phone.

"How did it go?" The voice on the other end asked him.

"Fine they fell for it hook, line and sinker" Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"You just take care of Ziva," answered Gibbs. "They are going to pay  
for what they did."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abner stood looking out the window, thinking about the call he had just  
finished with Gibbs, when all of a sudden Hannah and a few others came rushing  
into his office without knocking. Normally that would have gotten someone  
shot, was it not for what Hannah said, the second his office door closed.  
"We have a huge problem."

"What happened?" He was worried. "Are the children alright?"

"At the moment yes, but we have just picked up come communications relating  
to Kate and Ari. Someone knows they are still alive and living in Europe."  
She told her husband.

How only a handful of people know about them. Hell, even Ziva had no idea  
until a few days ago." Abner replied, angrily.

I don't know, but if they find them, then Ziva and the children will be in  
even more danger then they are now." Hannah was very scared. She had already  
lost one daughter; she couldn't lose Ziva and the twins as well.

"We'll get them out of there." He assured her, before turning to his  
officers and ordering them to find a place that would be safe for Ziva and the  
others. Before they could leave the office, however, Tony spoke up.

"I know a place."

"What?" Abner had forgotten that he was even there.

"I know a place that cannot be traced back to NCIS or Mossad." Tony  
explained. "I can also get a message to Ziva, without anyone else knowing  
what we are talking about."

"You can?" Hannah tried to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yes."

Abner wanted to know before he risked everything. "How?"

"Ever heard of Deep Six?" Tony smiled at them.

Ziva had just finished feeding the twins and put them down to sleep when Abby  
came rushing into the room. Trying to be as quite as possible, she whispered  
to the new mother. "Ziva, you have to come quick."

Ziva did not say anything until they had left the room but once outside she  
demanded some answers. "Abby what the hell is going on?"

"You need to come downstairs"

"Can't it wait?" Ziva wondered.

"No Tony's online."

That got Ziva's attention and she ran towards the living room finding Ducky  
trying to explain to Kate and Ari who Tommy and Lisa were.

"Just go read Deep Six!" Ziva told them, taking the seat in front of the  
computer.

Tommy: Hello Lisa, how are you?  
Lisa: I'm ok. It's good to hear from you. It's been too long!  
Tommy: Yeah it has. Listen there have been some problems here, your moron of  
a brother's friends got to the bank before me and got all the Franks. Is  
there any chance you could get me some?  
Lisa: Sure no worries  
Tommy: Thanks I better go. I'll talk to you later.

"We need to leave Ireland now" Ziva looked at the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where the Hell are we?" Kate asked for what seemed like the millionth  
time.

"Were going to see Mike" replied a very hyper Abby, before reaching for  
another was stopped by Ziva who quickly moved it out of her reach.

"Hey give that back!" Abby gave the Israeli her best impression of a  
'Gibb's stare' only it didn't seem to be working.

"Abby you have already had 4 in the space of an hour. I think you have had  
enough." Ziva told her.

"But Ziva…" Abby whined but was interrupted by Ducky.

"Ziva is right my dear. It is not a good idea when you are suffering from  
jet lag"

This last part was said just as they were getting out of the car so it was  
someone quite unexpected that carried on from where Ducky left off.

"Plus you are making me jumpy just looking at you."

This of course got everyone's attention. Abby almost knocked the person  
down when she jumped on them. "OMG what are you doing here? I can't  
believe you are here. How did you know we would be coming here?"She asked,  
still not taking her arms from around McGee.

"It's a long story" He told her.

"Why don't we get everyone inside and out of this heat?" Mike Franks,  
who until now had been standing to the side allowing McGee to take centre  
stage, moved over to Ziva to give her a hug and take the baby chair she was  
getting out of the car.

"Ok what is going on" Ziva asked once everyone had taken a seat inside.

"Well I guess you all know what Vance did to Jenny." This got nods from  
everyone so McGee went straight on. "The boss and Director David have been  
working together to bring down Vance and as of last night they had all the  
evidence they needed. Jenny left everything we needed to bring him down. But  
anyway they found out that Vance was working with some really evil people so  
they decided that it would be best if we were all out of the way. Plus Hamas  
was getting to close to Kate and Ari so instead of us all staying there with  
them. So they decided that it would be best if we were here with Mike  
instead."

"What about Tony" Ziva asked.

"Last time we talked he was fine; couldn't stop talking about the fact  
that he had two kids but other than that fine." McGee smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Upon ending the phone call with Abner, in which they finalised their plans  
for Vance, Gibbs headed into the living room to collect his keys.  
Unfortunately, instead of getting them, he found Vance relaxing in one of the  
chairs, aiming a gun Gibbs' heart.

"Well, look who's here. Been playing with the big boys have we Gibbs?"  
Vance had a smug look on his face.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Jenny." Gibbs told him, not  
bothering to answer his question.

"Remind me again which one of us has the gun."

"That would be me" Abner voice was heard from behind Vance without the  
Director knowing and he aimed his gun at the back of the man's head. (Well  
Ziva had to get the ability from somewhere.)

"Now drop you weapon."

As Abner moved to hand Gibbs a spare gun, Vance saw his chance and once again  
aimed his gun at Gibbs. Unfortunately for the

Director, before he could so much as pull the trigger, Gibbs had reached for  
his knife and thrown it at Vance's heart killing him immediately.

2 DAYS LATER

As Ziva sat at her desk watching Tony playing with the twins, she couldn't  
believe how much her life had changed over the past 3 years. She never  
believed that she could meet her soul mate nor have kids, now she had both.

Just then Gibbs, Abner and Fornell walked in. Gibbs shouted at Mcgee.  
"Clean that thing out will you?" He pointed at his computer.

"On it, Boss." Mcgee moved over to Gibbs' computer, and while the  
others talked among themselves, worked away. All of a sudden he said "OMG"  
which made everyone turn towards him.

"What?"

"Boss you might want to see this." McGee told Gibbs.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs was not in the mood to listen to one of  
McGee's rants about all things computers.

"It's an email from the Director." Replied a shocked McGee, who had not  
taken his eyes off the computer screen.

"Why would I care about anything that bastard has to say?" Gibbs was  
angry, and would be quite happy if he never heard that man's name again.

"Not Vance, Boss, Jenny." Mcgee paused to let the information sink in.  
"She included an attachment."  
This shocked everyone there into silence. None of them had been expecting  
this.

"What kind of attachment?" Kate asked, who unlike the people who knew  
Jen, was not upset.

"A video clip." McGee answered her, softly.

"Put it up on the plasma." Gibbs snapped. He was doing a bad job of  
hiding his feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Jenny's face appeared on the screen, the whole team's breaths caught.  
It was a shock seeing her again after all this time.

Hello Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky. I know getting this email is  
going to be a shock for you all, but I couldn't go without saying a few  
things to you.

Tony and Ziva please know that you are in no way to blame for what happens to  
me. I have 2 choices: either go out fighting, protecting the people I love; or  
waste away in some hospital bed somewhere. For me there is no choice.

Oh and forget about rule 12. Blind Freddy can see you two are meant to be  
together. Even Gibbs has to admit it. And another thing you better call you  
first daughter Jenny and tell her how much fun and how cool her Aunt Jenny  
was.

Jenny laughed. Tears ran down not only her face, but those of everyone  
watching.

Ziva you are the best, best friend I could have asked for. You deserve the  
best of everything, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

McGee you are a great agent, even Tony knows that, although he will never  
admit it to you. He only does what he does to take everyone's mind off the  
horrors of our job.

Ducky you have always been like a second father to me. Some of my best  
memories are from the time we spent in Paris together. I'm sorry I made you  
lie about my illness.

Abby what can I say. Never stop being you. You're the heart of the team.  
None of us would be here without you. Oh and make sure that whenever you hug  
the team you include an extra one from me.

And Jethro I still don't know what to say to you. I'm sure you have  
already found my attempt at writing you a letter. I don't know why it is so  
hard for me to admit to you but I love you. I've always loved you; even when  
I left Paris, I never stopped. I'm sorry I never told you I was ill. It was  
my way of just being normal. As long as you didn't know, I could be just  
Jenny. I'll tell Shannon and Kelly you love them.

Goodbye. Take care of each other.

As Jenny's face faded from the screen Gibbs quickly left the room. He  
didn't want anyone to see the tears running down his face, even if the  
others were also crying. At least they all had the people they loved. He had  
lost everyone that he truly loved: Shannon; Kelly and now Jenny.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Jenny's face appeared on screen, the team were in for a shock. They had  
never expected to see her again, but seeing her was not the only shock they  
got.

Hi everyone. I know that getting this is a huge shock, but what I am going to  
tell you will shock you all even more.

I'm not dead, as you can tell. I've been in hiding since that day in LA.  
I know you all probably hate me, but I really had no choice. If I hadn't  
done what I did, we would all be dead and I was not going to put my  
children's lives in danger for anyone. Not even you guys.

Look why don't I start from the start. A few months before I left, I got a  
phone call from a source who claimed that there was someone within NCIS  
working with 'the frog' and as I had gotten too close, this person had  
been tasked with stopping me for good.

There were 3 potential traitors, so I did the only thing I could, I faked my  
death and took away some of the danger while I did some more digging, or until  
they showed their true colours. And it worked too, because as soon as Vance  
knew I was out of the way he got rid of the one team he knew could expose him.  
Oh and speaking of which, Jethro you need to know that Ziva has not cut off  
all contract with you all by choice. Vance found out that she is pregnant and  
has threatened to kill the children if she has any contact with the team.

This last part clinched it for all who were listening. Jenny really was  
alive. It was also at this point that Gibbs couldn't take it anymore and  
left.


	15. Chapter 15

**ok i have decided to put Breathe show and family together so it will be easier for everyone to follow along.**

**Oh and I have changed Ziva's fathers name to fit in with the show. So Abner is now Eli.**

Gibbs' leaving was by no way a surprise to those who knew him, but what happened next was, at least to Kate, Eli, Ari and Hannah. You see when Kate tried to follow him, she was stopped by Abby, Tony and McGee who as one and with out giving any room for argument said.

"No Ziva goes after him."

"Why?" wondered Ari watching as his sister made her way towards the lift.

"She's the one person that he will talk to"

"When Gibbs lost his memory Ziva was the only one who could get through to him." Said Fornell by way of an explanation "even Jen couldn't get him to remember the last 15 years."

"Really" smiled Hannah. Happy to have proof that her daughter has become part of something great.

"You lot do………what ever it is you do. I'm going to call in the experts." Fornell told them "this is way over your heads"

"Ha!!!!" started Tony trying to follow Fornell but was stopped by Kate.

"So not the time for that."

Meanwhile downstairs Ziva had found Gibbs in the Evidence Locker going through some boxes.

"Gibbs!!!!"

"Ziva now is not a good time."

"Gibbs I know you're angry but we need to find Jenny before it's too late."

"Did you know?" wondered Gibbs finally moving around to look at Ziva for the first time.

"You mean about Jen"

"Yes about Jen!!!" repeated Gibbs "did you know she faked her death." By this time he was all but shouting at her. "I mean she knew about the twins, have you been in contact with her all this time. Did you both have a good laugh at the rest of us?"

"Gibbs I was in as much the dark as the rest of you. I have no idea she was alive. Yes I knew she had children but that's it, I promise." Insisted Ziva

"Are they mine, the kids I mean are they mine?" asked Gibbs

"I have no idea. I always thought they were you children but she never told me either way." Replied Ziva "Gibbs you are only going to get the answers you are looking for by finding Jen."

Knowing that she was right Gibbs made no further comment on the matter and instead changed the subject asking "where are the others?"

"Upstairs waiting for you to tell us where we are going next with the investigation."

Upstairs the remaining NCIS and Mossad personal were talking among themselves when Gibbs and Ziva got off the lift and only saw them when Gibbs asked "where is Fornell gone?"

"He has gone to get back up" replied Ducky "I believe he mentioned bringing in the experts."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks again to my bata read you are amazing miss wozzy

**********************************************************************************************************

The first thing that Gibbs and Ziva realised when they arrived back in the  
bullpen, was that it was going to take a lot more than they thought to get  
them all working in a way that would help Jen.

"Ok I'm going to say this only once. Any problems that we may have with  
each other need to be put on the backburner. If any of you have a problem with  
working together then leave now because I'm telling you now that if any of  
you do anything……" Gibbs warned the others, but was interrupted by  
Ziva.

"We're all in, Gibbs." While talking, she shot her brother a look that  
plainly said 'do anything to mess this up and I'll kill you, properly,  
myself.'

"I've already spoken to your Secretary of the Navy and he has agreed to a  
joint investigation." Eli was trying to calm the tension between his  
children. It didn't take a genius to realise that Ziva was willing to do  
whatever it took to protect her new family, even if it was from her own  
brother.

"Ok." Gibbs replied, before turning to Ziva "Are you ready?"

This question got everyone's curiosity peaked and they spent the next few  
minutes bent over the desk whispering "What are they doing?" Kate asked,  
standing just to the left of Tony.

"No idea." He replied, still playing games with his children.

"Aren't you dying to find out?" She couldn't take her eyes off the  
pair across from them.

"Not really, when the Boss wants us to know, he'll tell us." Tony  
answered. This shocked Kate, for she never thought she would hear those words  
coming from Tony.

"What? Tony you're not happy unless you know every minute detail of  
everyone's lives." said Kate a little too loudly, resulting in a Gibbs  
stare being aimed her way.

"Look there is something you need to understand about Ziva and Gibbs. They  
have this type of..." He paused, trying to think of the word "...bond.  
None of us understand it, but it's there. You get used to it after a while.  
Plus Jenny is her best friend." He was prevented from going into more detail  
by Gibbs slamming a piece of paper down in front of McGee.

"Find them."

"Boss???"

"These are all of the aliases that Jen has used over the last 10 years. At  
least all the ones we know of anyway." Ziva explained more calmly.

"What about Cassie Paris." Eli asked.

"What?" Gibbs was confused.

"It's the name she used to hide the evidence against Vance." Eli  
explained.

"Add it to the list Probie." Gibbs told his junior agent.

"On it, Boss." McGee moved over to his computer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ari spoke up.

"And why not?" Pure hatred poured in his voice as Gibbs spoke.

"Maybe it's just me but don't you think that if Vance went as far as to  
threaten my sister, a trained assassin, he would have put a tracker on all of  
your computers. I mean how else would he know if Ziva emailed one of you?"

Surprisingly, that made a lot of sense, but because it came from Ari, there  
was no way in Hell Gibbs would admit it.

"We are actually well aware of that." McGee was trying to stop his Boss  
from taking a swing at the trained assassin. "And it has already been taken  
care of."

"Boss you really think she would use one of the aliases?" Tony asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Gibbs answered.

There was silence between them for the next few moments, until McGee all but  
shouted "Boss I've got something."


	17. Chapter 17

First I can thank sally enough for betaing this for me.

Third can someone please tell me how to spell granny and granda in Hebrew.

Please enjoy and review

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Gibbs demanded the rest of the room.

"I don't know" replied McGee.

"WHAT??????" Gibbs shouted, not in the mood for anything by this point.

"I thought you said you had found something!"

"I have." McGee replied a little flustered. "We're not the first to

run a check on these names."

It was an unfamiliar voice that answered. "My guess would be that Director

Vance was the one who ran them. He was most likely trying to find what

evidence she had against him."

This of course got everyone's attention and made them turn to find a group

of 7 people, 4 men and 3 women, standing behind them.

"Who the Hell are you?" Eli was personally starting to think that things

were getting a little overcrowded.

One man stepped forward. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner from the B A U and this

is my team, SSA Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Dr Spencer Reid,

our media Liaison Agent Jenifer Jareau and our technical analyst Penelope

Garcia.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked the newcomers.

"Agent Fornell thought we could be of some help." Agent Hotchner told the

former Marine.

"What can you possibly do, that none of us could better?"

"A lot." Spoke up the man introduced as David Rossi. "Take that man

beside you for example. He's used to people taking orders from him. He acts

cold-hearted because it is the only way he can do his job, but really it is

his family that keeps him going and allows him to do his job."

The words were on the tip of Gibbs' tongue to send the FBI agents as far

away from him as possible, but Eli stood close to him and whispered in his ear

so that none of the others could overhear.

"We could use them to find out where Jen is hiding."

Gibbs knew that he was right so he agreed but with a few conditions. "Fine,

but you take orders from me."

"Of course this is your case. She is your director." Agent Hotchner

agreed, smirking. He'd been told what to expect from Agent Gibbs.

"Well then, as we are all going to be working together, maybe we should

start by introducing ourselves." Hannah shared a look with the rest of her

family, one that was not missed by the NCIS Team.

"Of course my dear, you are right." Ducky nodded, knowing that Gibbs was

not going to play nice with the BAU team. "I'm Dr Donald Mallard but

everyone calls me Ducky."

This gave the others the prompt they needed. "I'm Abby Sciuto."

"Special Agent Tim McGee, but you can call me McGee."

"Kate Todd."

"Special Agent Tony Dinozzo and these are my girls Tali and JJ."

"Our girls you mean," Ziva reprimanded Tony, "And I'm Officer Ziva

David."

"I'm Officer Hannah David"

"Ari Haswari"

"And I'm director Eli David."

The next part was said in Hebrew as Ziva, Eli, Hannah and Ari got the

confirmation they were looking for when SSA Emily Prentiss gasped in shock, as

she realised who was standing in front of her. As they started speaking in

that way that only close friends could, the Americans were left trying to

figure out what was happening.

Gibbs decided to break up the reunion. "Guys what the Hell is going on

here?"

"This is Emily Prentiss. She is a childhood friend of Ziva's." Hannah

explained to the rest of the team. "Although they lost touch, when the

Prentiss family left Israel."

"She was also the only person who knew the truth about our family." Ziva

added.

"What truth?" Morgan asked. He had not been expecting the Emily's

reaction. He had never seen her react like that before. Plus it was always fun

to find out more about Emily Prentiss.

"That they're all trained Assassins." McGee pointed out bluntly, not

realising the effect that his words would have on the BAU team, which was

understandable seeing as the NCIS team had been living with that fact for 3

years now.

"What?????" JJ, the Media Liaison, was shocked.

"They're Mossad." Emily knew that her friends needed a better

explanation, so went on to say, "My mother was stationed in Israel for 4

years when I was 13 and Ziva was one of the first people I met. I used to

spend more time at their home than my own, so it was only natural that I found

out the truth, but even then I knew not to tell anyone. Not even my mother

ever found out."

"It has been proven that the human race choose only to see what they want

too." SSA Spencer Reid in typical Reid manner spoke up, breaking the tension

in the room.

Gibbs decided to bring people back on track. "Ok let's get to work. This

is what we are going to do."

A few hours away, another operation was taking place, although this one was

very different to the the one taking place at NCIS. This one found former

Director of NCIS Jenny Sheppard trying to get a group of 8 year olds to stay

together in a Zoo when everyone wanted to see different things. "Ok guys

listen up." Jenny waited until she had everyone's attention before she

went on. "This is what we are going to do, either we stay together or we go

back to the entrance and wait for the others."

"We'll be good Mrs Gibbs we promise." All the children said at once;

none of them wanted to miss out on seeing the animals. This made Jen smile;

she still had what it took to get people to listen to her, even if it was only

a group of kids.


	18. Criminal minds cast info for non fans

Ok for the people who don't watch Criminal Minds here is a list of the characters and a little bit about them.

Derek Morgan – is the "Tony" of the team (womaniser) but would do anything for the team but mostly for Garcia whole he calls baby girl.

Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner – is the "boss" of the team

Dr. Spencer Reid - is about 26 and knows everything (and I mean everything)

Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau – Is the team's liaison with local FBI branches and police agencies. She is my second favourite.

Penelope Garcia – knows everything computers and

Emily Prentiss - her mother is Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and she grew up all over the world, can speak she is fluent in Arabic, Spanish, and some Russian her best friend is Morgan and she is my favourite character on the show.

David Rossi – was one of the founding members of the BAU and is very rich because of books he writes

Oh and I think Hotch and Emily are in love

Pics are on my profile for anyone who what to see what they look like


	19. Chapter 18

"Ok you two, go home, put your kids to bed. Dinozzo, make sure that she  
gets some rest." Gibbs looked over to where Ziva was almost asleep at her  
desk.

"Right boss" Tony knew that now was not the time to argue with Gibbs and  
really, really wanted to get Ziva and their Girls in a real bed. There also  
got no disagreement from Ziva, who quickly started to get everything  
together.

"Well then you're going to need this." Eli dangled a set of keys in  
front of them.

"What….?" Ziva asked, puzzled.

"You're going to need a place to stay." Hannah told them. "And seeing  
as neither of you have a place in DC to live in any more, your father and I  
decided to buy you a house.

Ziva and Tony couldn't believe what they were seeing. The house was  
amazing, there had to be at least 5 bedrooms, although neither of them where  
sure due to the more pressing need to sleep.

"There is a room set up for the 4 of you just up those stairs." Hannah  
explained.

"How did you?" Ziva looked up at her mother.

"That can wait until morning." Eli walked up to his daughter, giving her  
a hug. "Now it's time for bed." This got no argument from anyone.

3 hours later

Eli stood for about 5 minutes watching and listening to the scene playing out  
before him; maybe Tony wouldn't be so bad after all.  
Perhaps a little more explanation is in order. Tony was walking around the  
living room with a twin in each arm telling them random stories about what he  
had done in the past and what would happen in the future. He also told them  
about some of their greatest family members, who would do anything for them  
(including NCIS team members). Any boyfriends would have to be vetted by him,  
Granddad Gibbs and Sabba Eli with Ima, Aunt Jenny, Aunt Abby and Savta Hannah  
waiting in the wings.

This mad Eli smile, as it was the same thing he had said when Ziva and Tali  
were born. He only hoped that Tony could keep his promise where Eli himself  
had failed.

Just then Tony turned and found Eli watching him. "I'm sorry Sir. We  
didn't wake you did we?" The younger man apologised.

"No I was up anyway. Are they ok?" He nodded to the twins who were now  
wide awake.

"They're fine. They just wanted to spend some time with Daddy." Tony  
looked down at them, a look of pure contentment on his face. "We came down  
here so we wouldn't wake Ziva."

From then on there was no talking between the two for maybe 5 minutes at most  
before Tony asked, "Do you really think we can find Jenny?"

"I hope so."

In the meantime, on the other side of town, Gibbs was once again in his  
basement. However, unlike the million times before, he was looking at a  
picture of Kelly and Shannon before they were killed instead of working on his  
boat. This was how Ducky found him.

"How are you Jethro?" Ducky asked, as he made his way down the stairs.

"Fine." Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off the picture of Kelly in his  
hands.

"Jethro you don't have to pretend to me, I was there in Paris, and I know  
how much Jenny means to you. And as for the Twins……."

"About them, what's going to happen if I am their father? I mean I was  
never really there for Kelly. I couldn't even stop her from being murdered.  
I missed so much of the first 9 years of their lives, I shouldn't be a  
dad."

"Jethro what happened to your wife and daughter was not your fault. There  
was nothing you could have done to stop it from happening, even if you had  
been there. In fact you would more than likely be dead too."

"It doesn't stop me wishing I was there though."

"I know." Ducky smiled, sadly, at his oldest friend. "You may not be  
able to change that, but you can have a second chance with Jenny and the  
twins."

At the same time, back at the BAU office the team was putting together the  
last bits of the profile. JJ had been fielding phone calls from a number of  
high profile political figures.

"Another one?" Emily asked, looking up when JJ retook her seat.

"Yeah, and by the looks of things if we don't get Director Sheppard back  
soon, heads are going to start rolling across the beltway."  
"Guys we have to stop thinking of her as being the director of a Federal  
Agency. If we start worrying about what others are going to do we're not  
going to find her, at least not before someone else does."

"Speaking of which, I've been thinking." Emily spoke up, but before she  
could say any more, Morgan interrupted her resulting in him getting evil looks  
from the three women.

"Oh great we're all dead." But was quickly followed by, "What? It was  
a joke."

"Morgan, stop digging yourself into a hole." Rossi advised him. "Emily  
what's your idea?"

"Well we all know that Director Sheppard is a smart woman. I mean she is  
not only one of the youngest directors of any federal agencies ever but she is  
also the first woman to ever become Director."

"What's your point?" Hotch, was trying to get to the point, as the  
faster they found this woman, the sooner they could all get some sleep. None  
of them had slept in over 24 hours and the lack there of, was starting to get  
to some of them, judging by the fact that Morgan had just put his foot in it  
with the others.

"Well she had to have known that Vance was going to get her job and  
therefore have access to her files and all these names so why would she choose  
a name that was going to lead him right to her and her children?"

"You're right; we need to look at this from a different angle." Rossi  
agreed.

"We need to get back together with the NCIS team as quickly as  
possible."

Reid pulled out his cell phone. "I'll phone them."

He was stopped before he could so much as press a button, however, by Emily.  
"Reid it's 3am. It can wait a few hours. Let them sleep for a few hours at  
least. I'm sure none of them have had much sleep since this whole thing  
kicked off. Hell one of them just had twins less than a week ago!"

"Prentiss is right" Hotch added. "Plus I'm sure we could all use some  
sleep too."

This was greeted by nods from everyone as they quickly made their way out of  
the room to get what little sleep they could.

The next morning once again found all three agencies in the NCIS bullpen,  
although this time the atmosphere had cleared, not much, but slightly. "Ok,  
explain this to me again." Eli, like his daughter, still found Americanisms  
hard to follow.

"We have all been following the thought, that in order to make it easier  
for you all to find her, she would use a name that meant something to both  
herself and either agent Gibbs or Officer David." Hotch stood in front of  
them, explaining the situation.

"And what? You think this is wrong." Gibbs asked the newcomer. "You  
think that we should be doing something else?"

"No that part was right. What was wrong was thinking that she would use  
work related names. She had to have known that Vance would have access to  
those names and therefore her and her children." Hotch answered in a way  
that he hoped everyone could follow. When no-one asked anymore questions, he  
quickly went on. "What we believe is that she used more personal names,  
which meant something to you."

This shocked the NCIS team. They all had the same names running through their  
minds, but it was left to Gibbs and Ziva to say them.

"Tali"

"Shannon and Kelly"

"What about her?" Rossi wondered, looking around the NCIS team, referring  
to Jenny herself.

It was Abby who answered, shocking a lot of people, as they had forgotten she  
was there. "Jasper. It was her father's name."

"What about second names?" Kate was once again leaning up against  
Tony's desk.

"We'll use all three." Garcia told the NCIS team.

"Ok then we'll use Kelly, Shannon, Tali and Jasper…… the twins are a  
boy and girl right?"

When this was met by nods, Abby went on "We can check all 4 names against  
David, Gibbs and Sheppard and see what we find."

"I don't think we should use Kelly." McGee had until now had been  
quiet.

"Why? My daughter's name not good enough?" Spinning around to face  
McGee, Gibbs demanded a response from his junior agent.

"It's not that boss." McGee started. When he saw the look Gibbs was  
giving him, he quickly explained. "I just found a hidden file on the  
Director's computer and by the looks of it, the week before she left she  
found evidence that proved Kelly may still be alive."


	20. Chapter 19

Ok this is the next chapter, I had most of it done before I hurt my arm (which is still hurt) and I wanted to try and finish it (one handed takes longer)

Thanks for all your support (my arm) and I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to Sally for BETA ing this for me

I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3pm could never seem to come quickly enough for most children, to which Shannon and jasper were no exceptions, so when they were picked up early from school they were over the moon. But the questions quickly came the second they arrived home to find not only their mother, older sister and Aunt Cynthia but also a number of neighbours that normally barely spoke to their mother.

"Mum what happened?" Shannon asked, looking around at everyone in the room.

"Nothing bad sweetie." Tali went over and hugged her daughter. "It's just that we might be able to go home soon."

"Really?" The excited 9 year old wondered.

"Maybe. I need to make a few phone calls first and then I'll know for sure, ok?"

"Can we bring Rosie and Sheba with us?" Jasper spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

"Of course, they're part of the family too." This seemed to satisfy the twins who then quickly ran off to see what else they were taking. The adults were left alone to follow through with their plans.

"I don't think we should do this." Tali's next door neighbour spoke first, as soon as the door had closed behind the twins.

"This is not open for discussion." Tali was quickly starting to get sick of being repeatedly told the same thing.

"I don't give a damn if you go to jail or not, but I'm not going to jail for something you did. You could be arrested for just thinking about this."

"Look, I've already told you, no-one is going to jail because no law are being broken. I only need Kelly to get me in far enough so that I can use my password."

"And that's another thing. How the Hell do you have a password to the computers of a government agency."

"All directors have one." Cynthia told the woman, as if talking to a very small child.

When Tali saw the looks being passed between those around her, she decided to explain a little more. "My name is not Tali Gibbs; it is in fact Director Jenny Sheppard."

"Why did you change it?" Casey House the mother of one of the twins' friends asked.

"It's a really long story, but basically there was a group of people who felt that I was getting close to them and I decided it would be prudent for us to disappear while my agents worked the case." Jenny answered; not wanting to go into too much detail as she was not 100 per cent sure of what was going on in DC.

"How are they meant to do that when you told us before that they all think you are dead? Don't you think it will freak them out just a little when they get a call from a dead woman?"

"I left them a video message telling them everything. Even Gibbs would have found that by now!" She turned back towards Kelly at the computer.

"How much longer?"

Kelly answered while working. "This is not like normal hacking you know. I'm basically trying to bypass the work of some of the best programmers in the world. You do realise that they are going to know the second we start getting close?"

"I'm counting on it."

Meanwhile back in DC Abby and the other were running the names when all of a sudden a red light started flashing around the room.

"We're being hacked." shouted McGee.

"You trace them. Abby and I will stop them from getting any further in." Garcia was already typing away and between the three of them they attempted to get rid of the hacker. After a few minutes, however a message appeared on the screens of every computer in the building shocking the team. It was the last thing they had been expecting.

THE KIDS DON'T LIKE IT WHEN MUMMY AND DADDY FIGHT

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Eli demanded, looking around at the people gathered.

"I've heard that saying before." Gibbs searched his brain for the reference.

In fact it was Abby, who was jumping around hugging her friends, who figured it out. "It's her! It's her! It's her!"

"It's who?" Hannah had been helping Ziva with the twins, who had been woken by Abby's screams and were not happy about it.

"Jenny," replied Abby. "It has to be."

"Why does it have to be?" Hotch who was still not used to Abby and her behaviour when she was happy.

"Because Jen was the only other in the lab when Abby said it, aside from me of course." Gibbs remembered, before turning to McGee and telling him to let her in.

After that it was a few seconds before Jenny's face once again appeared on the plasma screen, but unlike before, they could actually talk to her and get some answers.

"I take it by the lack of shock on your faces that you found my video then?" Jenny carried on as if she never expected an answer. "So is it true then?"

Abby was the only one not shocked into silence. "Is what true?"

"That Vance is dead!"

"Yes. Boss killed him." Tony had taken Tali from Hannah allowing Jenny to see her, well the back of her head anyway.

"Oh I forgot! Is that one of Ziva's babies? What were they? What are their names? Is everyone ok?" Jenny bombarded them with questions, not taking a breath in her excitement. But before anyone could answer her, there was a loud bang on Jenny's side and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you think I am mean enough to kill off Jenny or one of the others


	21. Chapter 20

Thanks to sally for once again doing a great job of beta reading.

This chapter was for AussieNinjaChick, sorry I kept you up at night. Hope this helps

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the moment following the screen going blank, all Hell seemed to break loose in the NCIS building, as word quickly spread that the Director was in trouble. Gibbs, Eli, Hotch and JJ where all on their phones, each trying to use their contracts to help Jenny and get the team to her as quickly as possible.

"The Jet's ready when we are." Hotch told them, the first to hang up his phone.

"Jet?" Ziva turned in her chair to Morgan who was leaning on her desk.

"Yeah, the BAU Jet." Morgan explained, turning on the Morgan charm (well we are talking about Ziva, who wouldn't?). Unfortunately, this did not go down well with Tony who saw the way Morgan was looking at Ziva. He was the only one allowed to look at her like that.

"Hey Zi, can you come here a minute?" asked Tony, shooting a look at Morgan that clearly said 'BACK OFF'.

"Sure Tony what is it?"

Ziva made her way over to stand behind Tony and licked his ear. It still made him jump. "I need your help. Does this man look familiar to you?"

"Wait. That is the man who was standing behind Jen just before the bomb went off!" She leant over his right shoulder.

Before he had a chance to answer her, everyone around them had finished their phone calls and made their way over towards them. "Why the Hell are you lot just standing around talking crap while my family are dying out there somewhere?" Gibbs shouted, not caring whether they were his agents or not.

"Boss Ziva and I have found something." Tony really hated being the one to give Gibbs bad news. It never served well for his poor head.

"This better be good." The senior agent looked like he was about to strangle someone.

Tony looked at Ziva, but she shook her head. "You do it"

"No you do it he likes you better." He retorted back.

"Will you two stop playing grab ass and get to the point?" Gibbs interrupted them, reminding them where they were. The urge to cause some serious bodily harm to someone was slowly increasing.

"Tony found this photo." Ziva eventually gave in, but under the desk her fingers were digging into Tony's arms, letting him know that she would be getting him back.

Barely containing the grimace, he put the photo on the plasma beside them.

"Big deal it's a picture of Vance with some random guy." Gibbs was not in the mood for any of their games.

"Who is that Ziva?" McGee turned in his chair to look at her. He knew that the picture had to mean something or they wouldn't have mentioned it.

"That man with Vance, was standing behind Jenny when the explosion happened."

"Ziva are you sure?" Gibbs still did not want to believe that Vance's men had gotten to his family before he was able to protect them. He knew her answer before she even spoke.

"Yes."

JJ turned to her left to whisper to Emily. "How can she be so sure? I couldn't even tell you how many people were on the screen, never mind what they looked like."

"Ziva has a photographic memory." Emily explained to her colleague.

Meanwhile in Jenny's house, or at least what was left of it, Kelly was frantically digging through the rubble trying to find her family while at the same time praying to whoever was listening that they were ok. She could not lose her family again, not after she had just found them.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she had no idea that someone was standing behind her until a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Thank God you're ok."

"Nick you have to help me. My family are trapped." Kelly sobbed into her boyfriend's arms.

"We know. The twins came to us to get help. We'll find her." Nick assured her, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"The twins!!!!!!! Are they ok?"

"They're fine. Mum is taking care of them."

"Nick. Take Kelly back to the house." Kelly turned around and saw that must of the town had turned out to help search.

"No!"

"Kelly!!!!!" She stared into her boyfriend's pleading eyes.

"No I have to phone my dad." She addressed the crowd that had gathered. "Can I borrow someone's phone?"

"Sure. Here is mine" Nick handed his over to her.


	22. Chapter 21

Hi everyone this is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I couldn't get the primeval story out of my head which is why I posted so much of it at once.

I hope this chapter makes up for the wait

And just so you know the next chapter will be a while as my beta reader is on the middle of exams and I don't want to interrupt her. As I am sure you understand they are more important then this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy you have to come here now. I can't find Jenny," Kelly was barely able to speak through the tears.

"Princess we're on our way now, but I need you to tell me what happened, ok?" Gibbs was running for the door; the others hot on his heels.

"I don't know what happened, Daddy. One minute Jenny was talking to you and the next there was a huge bang and that's the last thing I remember until I woke up buried under a pile of stuff."

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice as he waited for the Navy chopper, that the SECNAV had promised, to land.

"No, and neither were the twins. They were outside when it happened,"

"Look. We're about to get into the chopper so I'm going to have to hang up now, but I'll be there as soon as I can sweetie."

"I love you, Daddy." Kelly choked out.

"I love you too, Baby." whispered Gibbs.

Everyone but Eli missed the tear in his eye, who smiled sadly, thinking, 'What I wouldn't give to have that happened to me; to be given one last chance to tell Tali I loved her.'

Gibbs spent the next few minutes thinking about his daughter, but was brought back to the present by a voice telling them there were almost there and would be able to see the house any second. What Gibbs saw next sent shock waves through his very soul. All that was left of Jenny's house was nothing but bricks and rubble. How could anyone make it out of there alive?

As soon as they landed Gibbs was out of the door and sprinting towards the crime scene before the others had even undone their seatbelts. When they finally joined their boss, he was having an argument with a man who appeared to be in charge.

"Look I don't give a damn who the Hell you are. I just want to know if you've found Jenny yet," Gibbs looked like he was about to strangle the man in front of him.

"I don't know anyone by that name. Now if you'll be so kind as to let us get back to work. There are still a number of people trapped under here." The man spoke in a tone of voice that most people reserved for very small children.

"Now listen here you-" Eli placed a hand on the agent's shoulder to calm him.

"Gibbs, Jen changed her name when she went undercover, remember? They're not going to know who we are talking about."

It was Tony who spoke up. "Boss call Kelly. She'll be able to explain who we are." Ziva had insisted he went along, so that she would know one of them where helping to bring Jenny home.

"How am I meant to do that? She phoned me, remember?" Gibbs was getting restless and not in the mood to try and figure out how to operate the phone.

"Boss when someone phones your cell phone-" McGee tried to explain, but was cut off when the phone was thrown at him.

"Find it!!"

Barely a second later and McGee had already found what he was looking for and was handing the phone back to Gibbs.

"It's ringing boss."

After listening to a few rings, Kelly picked up.

"Daddy where are you?"

"We're at Jenny's house, but I need you to tell the man here who we are, so they will let us help."

"Ok Daddy." Gibbs handed the man in front of him the phone and watched as his daughter explained who they were.

"Ok you are who you say you are," The man told them as he finished the conversation. "My name is Patrick Jane."

"As you know, I'm Special Agent Gibbs and these are Agents Dinozzo, McGee, Hotchner, Morgan, and Prentiss and Dr Reid," He explained to Patrick, before turning to McGee and Eli. "McGee, I want you to get my children and take them back to DC. They will be safer there until we get whoever the Hell is trying to kill Jen. Eli, I need you to go with him. You are they only person here that the twins knows. They've been through enough they shouldn't have to go with strangers on top of that."

"Of course, I have also got a number of my best officers on their way to the Navy Yard as we speak," The Mossad director told him, before following the younger agent.

Ziva wasn't sure how her mother was able to do it, but Hannah always seemed to know what her daughter was feeling or thinking.

"He will be fine." Hannah had claimed Tony's seat, when he had left with Gibbs and the others.

"What?" Ziva tried to pretend that she was not worried about Tony.

A sly smile formed on the older woman's lips. "Ziva I am your mother. I know everything. Your Father and Gibbs are not going to let anything happen to him."

"I know but-" Hannah interrupted her.

"No buts. Things are starting to look up for this family. No-one is dying, you hear me?"

"Yes Mama," Ziva knew long ago, that there was no way to win an argument with her mother.

Just then the doors to the elevator opened and 2 children emerged, heading straight for Hannah "Babbeh we missed you."

"I missed you too." She told the twins, hugging them back.

"Ha what about me, do I not get a hug too?" Ziva felt she had gone unnoticed by the twins long enough.

"AUNT ZIVA." The little girl screamed as she threw herself into her aunt's arms.

"Not so loud Cote," Ziva laughed at her enthusiasm, hugging the little girl back. "You will wake your cousins up."

"I'm sorry," Cote's frown quickly turned to a smile, when she asked; "Can I hold them?"

"When they are awake, I promise,"

"But they are awake" Ziva turned to look at the babies and saw that she was right.

"Ok you sit here." Once the little girl was seated comfortably Ziva lifted Tali out of her car seat and gently placed her in Cote's arms.

For the next few minutes, everyone's attention was on the children, until Abby ran in squealing. "They found her! They found her!"

hebrew

Bubbee/Bobbeh = Grandmother  
Zaide = Grandfather


	23. Chapter 22

It had taken the team 2 hours of hard searching to find Jenny and another 2 to safely extract her. When they saw her, the first thing that ran though all their minds was that they were too late; she was dead. But it was just a few seconds later when they all breathed a collective sigh of relief as Jenny's eyes had opened and the whispered word "Jethro" hung in the air, long after she had fallen back into a deep sleep.

This was the push that Gibbs needed to snap out of the trance he had been in for the past 24 hours. Back to his usual self, he started barking orders to all the agents in front of him, NCIS and BAU alike.

"You and you," Gibbs pointed to Morgan and McGee. "Secure the scene. Tony phone Ziva, let her know we have Jenny and that we're all still alive. Then follow us to the hospital." During this time, Jenny was being loaded into the ambulance so his instructions to Hotch and Rossi were said as he climbed in beside her. He pulled the 'agent-protecting-his-director' line when they refused to let him ride along with her. "You two get as many agents as you can here within the hour. I don't care which agency as long as they are the best at what they do."

As soon as he finished talking, the doors where closed by the paramedics, meaning no-one had a chance to reply to Gibbs. Instead, Hotch turned to the team and started to contradict the NCIS team leader's orders.

"Morgan, McGee. Go pass on Gibbs' instructions to some of the other agents and then meet us back here," Hotch called out, but McGee interrupted him to insist.

"But the Boss said we were all to do it, not some other agent."

"He also said we were to get the best agents to protect your director and I was led to believe that your team was the best at NCIS. I know we are the best at the FBI."

No argument came from the NCIS team, as they realised that what the Agent was saying made sense, but that still didn't stop Tony. "Yeah, well I'm still phoning Ziva." He left to do just that.

As soon as someone picked up the phone on the other end, Tony was bombarded with questions from Abby about his well-being. As fast as he could, without insulting the forensic scientist, he politely asked to speak to Ziva. 5 minutes later, the voice of an angel could be heard through the phone. "Hey Honey." But before he could say anything else, a gun shot rang out. Unsure what had just happened, and in shock, Tony dropped the phone. He could just make out a faint calling of his name, from Ziva before it hit the ground, disconnecting the call.

The minutes seemed to drag on forever for the people left behind in the NCIS bullpen, which was not helped by a panicking Abby who was running around, rambling things like…… "Someone's hurt I know it ……… Gibbs and Jenny have to come home. Their children need them."

This last statement was too much for Ziva. "And what about Tony's children? Don't they deserve to know their father?"

Abby was shocked. She hadn't meant to hurt Ziva by what she was saying.

"Ziva…….." started Abby but was stopped from going any further as Ziva had already lifted the twins' car seats and was already half way to the lift. This didn't stop Abby, who simply went to follow her but was stopped by Eli placing his hand on her arm.

"Don't. She needs time alone."

"She shouldn't be alone at a lime like this," insisted Abby. She tried again to head for the elevator but was once again restrained.

"She is not alone. She has her children and her mother will check on her in a few minutes."

Hannah gave Ziva 5 minutes before she went looking for her daughter, who she found in autopsy talking with Ducky.

"So this is where you have been hiding," Hannah commented, as she made her way over towards her daughter and grandchildren.

"Mum what happened? Have they phoned? Is Tony ok?" Ziva asked as soon as her mother was close enough to hear her.

"I do not know; I am sorry. I only came down here to make sure that you were alright after what happened upstairs."

"I am fine, but I really should go and say sorry to Abby for the way I reacted. It is not her fault I am worried about Tony," With that Ziva got up from where she was sitting, but before anyone could answer her Abby's voice filled the room.

"Ziva you need to get up here now. Tony is in the phone."

This statement had Ziva running for the stairs, leaving Hannah and Ducky to follow at a slower pace with the twins. They arrived just in time to hear a gun shot ring out and Ziva scream Tony's name.

Eli David had not been made director of one of the worlds top intelligence agencies for nothing as he quickly took control of the shocked NCIS agents and started giving them tasks, including one to Abby.

She was to search any radio signals in and around the town Jenny had been living in. Even the Director of Mossad, who had thought he had seen everything, was shocked by what was happening.


	24. Chapter 23

**Sorry this took so long to upload summer holidays got in the way.**

**Hope this makes up for the wait**

All hell had broken loose at NCIS and it was left to Eli to take control.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" Shouted Abby, as she ran up and down between the desks.

"Ima I need you to look after the twins." Ziva asked her mother, as she quickly got her gear ready.

Hannah moved over to stand beside her daughter. "Of course I will, but where are you going?"

"To get Tony and the others and bring them home."

She tried to make her way to the elevators but was stopped by Eli. "Oh no you don't," He insisted, falling back into Hebrew.

"Abba....."

"Don't Abba me!! There are already enough good agents stuck in the middle of this. I am not letting my daughter join them until I know what the Hell is happening." He stood in front of her. "And another thing, my grandchildren may already have lost their father; they are not going to lose their mother too, if I have anything to say about it." With that, Eli turned to everyone who were standing around, NCIS and Mossad alike, and started giving out orders. "Abby...Abby...ABBY!" He shouted, trying to get her attention.

"What? You don't have to shout!" Abby finally stopped pacing and turned to look at Eli, as if he had been the one running around the room in a panic instead of her.

"That...." He started, still not used to the way Abby acted. He was stopped by Ziva.

"Papa..." Ziva gently shook her head.

"Abby I need you to trace any radio signals going into or coming out of that town. I want to find out exactly is being said."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"You will know it when you hear it." Eli told her before going on to say "Ziva will help you translate anything you may come across."

"Papa...."

"No there is no way I am letting my daughter who just gave birth, go impulsively into who knows what!" Eli ordered her, in a tone that left no room for argument.

It wasn't until Ziva had gotten into Abby's lab and had settled the twins in her office that she finally started ranting about her father and his orders. "I cannot believe he just did that!" She shouted. "I am more qualified to get them back then any of those other people upstairs!"

"I know Ziva, but you have to understand that he is just trying to protect you." Abby looked up from behind her computer (it was an angry Mossad agent she was talking to; she needed all the protection she could find) "How would you feel if Tali or JJ told you in 20 years time that they wanted to go into a town full of people who wanted them dead, with little or no intel, and were more than likely going to get themselves killed in the process?"

"That is different," insisted Ziva.

"Why? Because they are your children? Ziva think about it, your dad has already lost your brother and sister; he must be terrified that he is going to lose you too. Why else would he do so much to make sure you are no longer in the Middle East, fighting."

"I guess...."

"Come on let's get to work." Abby pulled her to her feet. "Let's get as much information as we can for your dad; after all we are the best!" Abby smiled before giving Ziva one of her bone-crushing hugs. The lab-tech skipped over to her computer screen, happy that at least Ziva was ok and they were one step closer to bring the others home.

30 minutes later when Ziva and Abby returned to the Bullpen, they found Eli and Hannah on the phone speaking rapidly in Hebrew.

"What happened?" Ziva demanded to know as soon as they ended their calls. "Have you heard anything about Tony?"

Eli stood from the desk. "Not yet but we have managed to get a team together to go into the area."

"What about the equipment?" Ziva was going into her trained Assassin mode. It was the only way she knew how to deal with the Hell that was happening at that moment.

"I just got off the phone with the Sectary of the Navy and he has agreed to lone us anything that we might need." He made his way back over to Ziva's desk.

"When are you going in?" Ziva looked between her parents but instead of answering her question, they asked their own.

"What have you found?" They knew that no matter how ready they were, they would be walking to almost certain death without Ziva and Abby's information.

"Well for one thing they are blocking all radio signals going in and out of the town. You can't so much as use a walkie talkie in there." Abby told them.

"That explains why Tony's phone went dead." Hannah pointed out, putting her hand on her daughter's arm. "Maybe he's fine and we are all worrying about nothing."

"Maybe." Ziva tried to think positively, but she couldn't get the sound of the gunshot out of her head.

"There's no 'maybe' about it," Abby insisted, turning back to her computer. "Gibbs never told Tony he could die!" The air of confidence gave Ziva and the others a ray of hope.

"So how are we going to do this?" Hannah was going to be in charge of one of the teams going in after Tony and the others.

"Here I will show you," Eli placed a map on Ziva's clear desk. "These are the three main roads into the town." He pointed to each of them in turn. "Now, we are going to have to presume that whoever is behind all of this will have road blocks on all of these roads to stop a rescue party was getting in. So this is the way we will actually be going in." He pointed to what looked like a dirt road.

"Actually there is a better way," Fornell interrupted the Mossad agent, walking other to join the others.

"And what may that be?" Eli was willing to accept help from anyone given the fact that he was working blind at the moment.

"This," Fornell pointed to a line on the map. "Is an old escape route used during the civil war."

"And?" Eli did not know a lot about American history.

Abby spoke up. "They are tunnels that were used to get slaves to freedom."

"And we can still use them now?" Hannah looked around at the Americans.

"Yes,"

Eli smiled, "This is perfect. They will never see us coming!"


	25. Chapter 24

As darkness fell over the east coast of America, Gibbs was starting to panic as he hadn't heard anything from any of the other agents and for some unknown reason his cell phone had decided to stop working. It was one of the reasons why he never trusted technology.

"Agent Gibbs??" The doctor who had been with Jenny, the last time he had seen her, called out to him.

"Here," Gibbs answered, throwing the phone in the nearest bin as he made his way towards the doctor.

"Hello my name is Dr Charlotte Beaumont; I've been working on your director."

"How is she?"

"She has a number of broken bones and a concussion, but given the fact that she just had a building fall on her a few hours ago, I would say she is doing surprisingly well."

"Thank God. Can I see her?" Gibbs was already on his way to the room before the doctor could reply.

"Before I can let you see her I need to ask you a few questions. Since Ms Sheppard has been living under an assumed name for the past year we need to check that her medical history is real." She pulled out a stack of forms.

He really wished that he had allowed one of his team to come so that they could deal with this. "Fine what do you need to know?"

"First of all does Miss Sheppard have any family who can make medical decisions should they arise?"

"Both her parents are dead and she has no other family, but I have been listed as next of kin in her files in DC."

"And next, are you aware of any medication that Ms Sheppard is allergic to?"

"No but if you contact NCIS in DC, they will be able to tell you everything." Gibbs stared at her, "look can I see her now?"

"Sure," Dr Beaumont pointed to the room she had just left. "She's in there."

It was 30 minutes before Gibbs saw Dr Beaumont again, but this time she was followed by another woman who she introduced as the hospital social worker Alison Humphrey.

"Why does Jenny need a social worker?" asked Gibbs. He was confused as to why this woman was here.

"It was brought to my attention that Ms Sheppard has two children." Ms Humphrey explained.

Moving closer to the two women, he asked. "What's that got to do with you?"

"Well as Ms Sheppard has no known family, I am here to take the children into care until Ms Sheppard is well enough to take care of them again."

"Like hell you are!!!" Gibbs shouted.

"With all due respect Agent Gibbs you have no saw in this matter," Dr Beaumont was really starting to dislike the agent.

"I have more of a say then either of you, seeing as I'm their father."

Ms Humphrey stared him down. "Do you have any proof of this?" She too was beginning to dislike him.

"I'll get you a DNA test done."

"Fine. In the meantime, I would like to speak with the twins. I need to make sure they are being cared for." The social worker demanded.

A smirk appeared on Gibbs' face. "That won't be very easy as they are no longer in town."

"Where are they then? You have no legal right to take those children anywhere."

"Actually I do. They have been taken into protective custody until we have can get the people who did that to their mother." He pointed to where Jenny was laying.

Before anyone else could speak there was a loud bang that seemed to ripple though the whole hospital.

On the other side of town, Tony and the others were dealing with their own set of problems. These included hiding in an unused building away from the snipers that had started firing at them while Tony was talking with Ziva. They had not stopped since.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Morgan kept down, trying to keep out of the sniper's line of sight.

"I might be able to help with that!" A voice was heard behind them, startling them all. They, at once, all turned and aimed their weapons at her, all that is but Tony. He stood and walked towards, carefully keeping himself hidden until they were safely behind a large blockade.

"Gee do they teach you how to do that as babies or something?"

"Yes and we will teach your kids how to do it as well." The woman laughed.

The others watched on in shock. Mcgee recovered first. "Tony do you know this woman?"

"Yes she's Mossad," Despite the explanation, it did not stop the looks that he was getting from the others in the room.

"How do you know that? You weren't in Israel with Abby and the others."

"Actually we met 3 years ago when Ziva first joined NCIS."

This shocked McGee who tried to remember her. "Wait was she the one that gave Ari the fake id?" He looked from Tony to the Mossad officer, angrily.

"I wasn't the only one there you know." Dana didn't take kindly to the way McGee was talking.

Tony walked up to her and stood toe to toe. "Don't even think about saying anything about Ziva" He tried his hardest not to let any fear show, (she was a Mossad officer after all).

Before a full blown out fight could start, Hotch stood in between them. "Now is really not the time for this. People we all care about are out there somewhere and if we don't get to them first, those bastards will very likely kill them all." The BAU members had never seen him so passionate about anything before.

"Fine." Was the only reply that he got, but he didn't dwell any more on it. Instead he started to tell them all, Mossad officers included, what they were going to do next.

"First of all we need to get out of here!" He turned to Dana, asking. "How did you manage to get in here without the snipers taking pot shots at you?"

"There is an underground passage that leads right out of their target area." Dana could not understand why her Cousin, who was one of the best Officers that Mossad had ever produced, wanted to give it all up to live in America a life she considered to be dull, staying at home all the time taking care of a husband and children.

"Great then as soon as we get out of here and find the rest of our team we will need them to secure the hospital." Hotch started, but was interrupted by Dana.

"You can do what ever you like, but my officers have been sent here to help get Jenny to safety and that is what we are going to do."

"Yes but we need more people on our side if we have any chance of protecting the hospital." He was not going to stand back and let this woman take over, even if she was a trained assassin.

"Who cares about a hospital?" She really had no idea why they were so worried about a hospital when they should be trying to get Jenny as far away from this town as possible.

Tony really wished the mission was over. "Jenny was taken there about 2 hours ago" All he wanted was to be home safe and to hold Ziva and the twins again.

Dana swore she ran from the room. The others followed.

"What happened?" Tony asked. When he got no reply, he grabbed her arm to force her to stop and answer him. "What happened?"

"A bomb went off at the local hospital about 10 minutes ago. Half of the building was destroyed."


	26. note

I was wondering if there is any body reading this story? And if there is any point me finishing them.

I am going to let you decide should I finish or not.


	27. Chapter 25

Sorry this took a bit longer to upload but I couldn't find the one that I had already half written so I had to start over again. I was having writers block with the other one anyway so I think it was my computers way of telling my the other one was no good and to start over lol

Anyone see the promo pics for season 8? There seems to be ones of everyone but Ziva

Ok I know that satellite phone do not do the things I am saying but please for this story please just think of them as smart phones.

By the time that Tony and the others had managed to make it to what was left of the hospital, the place was swarming with Police and Firemen, not to mention the normal case of nosey parkers [] waiting around to see if they could find out any gossip that they could share with their friends.

"There is no way we can get in there without being seen," said Hotch.

"Agreed. We'll will be walking targets as soon as we leave here." Dana added, glancing around the abandoned building overlooking the hospital they were standing in.

Reed spoke up. "It is typical behaviour at times like this for the Unsub to stick around to admire his work," He was interrupted by Morgan "for example during ..."

"Now is really not the time Reid."

"We need to come up with a plan that involves more than us running out there and blindly getting killed," Morgan didn't like doing nothing when someone was in danger.

"Good. You do that," said Dana as she grabbed her bag, "I'll be outside making a phone call."

Tony's head whipped round. "What with? Cell phones don't work here and the land lines have all been cut."

"This," She waved a satellite phone at him.

"Wait, you have a phone? Why didn't you say anything?"Tony could feel the anger forming through his body as he tried to snap the phone from her.

"Because," Dana wondered if there was a way of killing him without Ziva making her die a slow and painful death.

Back in DC Ziva was ready to jump on the first plane to Tony. The only thing stopping her was the fact that her children needed her. Her dad standing in her way every time she so much as looked at the elevator didn't exactly help matters either.

"Abba we have to get up there, they need our help. I mean I heard a gun shot, they could all be dead for all we know," She was starting to panic; she couldn't lose half her family in one go, but more importantly, her children couldn't lose their father.

"Zi I have already said I sent officers after them. They should be reporting back soon," Eli explained, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort and support.

Ziva looked at him in the eye. "Who?" She demanded.

"What?" wondered Eli, unsure as to what she was referring.

"Who did you send?"

"Dana and her team, you know that they are some of our best,"

"Abba what if he is..." She was unable to finish, but Abby knew what she was talking about.

"He's not dead, Ziva, I already told you that Gibbs didn't give him permission to die,"

"And what about Gibbs?" Ziva wondered.

"_**I**_ didn't give him permission!"

A statement Ziva knew was true, after all Abby is the only one that Gibbs ever listens to.

"Aunt Ziva," said Cote, as she ran over to Ziva and away from her sister, "When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know yet, Sweetie," How was she meant to tell this little girl that her parents might never come back?

"Don't cry," she wiped a tear from her aunt's face, but this only made Ziva cry even harder. "Daddy will look after them,"

"I know baby," Ziva hugged her niece tightly.

Tony and the others were still trying to decide the best plan of action when Dana came back and once again took over, not giving anyone a chance to interrupt.

"Ok this is what we are going to do,we are going to split up into 4 groups, each of us taking a section of the hospital..."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Tony was really starting to enjoy pissing off Dana. "Last time I checked there were snipers ready to shoot us as soon as we walk out that door."

The agent restrained herself from causing him bodily harm. "That is where this comes in."

"What is it?" McGee, who had spent years watching the way Tony had been with both Kate and Ziva, knew that they best way to react to him, was to draw their attention to someone, or something, else.

"A map of an underground passage that starts on the ground floor of this building and leads all the way to the basement of the hospital," Dana loved knowing something that no-one else did.

Morgan had been quiet for a while, but decided to speak up. "How the hell did you manage to get?" He couldn't help but be a little attracted to her, after all super spies were hot.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Dana flirted back at him...because HELLO have you seen Morgan?

"Ok people can we get back on topic?" snapped Hotch, who really wanted to get Gibbs and the director so they could get as far away from this town as humanly possible.

In the hospital the rescue teams had finally managed to make it into the damaged part of the building, but the process was slow because they had no idea what sections were safe to stand on.

The Captain instructed his team, "Ok spread out; check every room for any signs of survivors."

For the next 30 minutes that was exactly want they did, working in silence, apart from various pieces of information being passed between them. Suddenly, one of them spoke up.

"Sir we have a problem,"

"What kind of problem Jones?"

"I've found 4 bodies in one of the rooms,"

"How is this a problem? Half the building collapsed. There are dead bodies all over the place."

"I know sir, but these bodies have been shot in the head, execution style."

Ok yes I know I am evil but reviews mean faster means love and chapters so review if you want to know more.


	28. Chapter 26

Ok one question who the hell is Eli David and Vance looking for? *I FOUND HIM* I can't get epi 2 to work

Loved the new season cote looked great and I am really glad that mike's family is safe. I think I was one of the only ones that was worried about them lol

Loved the whole epi, McGee and the horse was really funny.

One last thing I REALLY wish that American TV would stop portraying us (Irish) all as alcoholics. I for one have never drunk in my like and never will. Ok rant over on to the story

Sorry this chapter took so long my dog has been seriously ill for the last week and because if this I have not been in the right mood to write anything. He sees to be getting better at the moment though so fingers crossed

Back at NCIS Ziva was becoming increasingly mad and while Abby was her best friend, whom she loved like a sister, and was just trying to help take her mind off Tony being missing, the lab tech was only making everything worse.

"ABBY," shouted Ziva, trying to get her to stop talking, but Abby didn't seem to hear her and continued talking.

"There is so much we have to do. First of all we need to decide who is going to be the twins' godparents, well aside from me of course. Wait do Jews have godparents?" [] Abby started ramblng in that hyper way that she does when she has had one too many Caf-Pows, not even stopping long enough for Hannah to answer her questions. "Then we need to go shopping so we can get some new things for your new house. We are going to have so much fun decorating. Oh and we need to get the girls their very own Bert's. Oh and I saw the cutest one piece outfits, they were black with little white sculls..." As Abby continued, the others watched in wonder.

"Is she always like this?" Kelly whispered, currently sitting beside Ziva, who was rubbing her temples to try and ease the migraine that was starting.

"Trust me you get used to it after a while," smirking, Ziva turned back to Abby.

Ziva put her hands on the lab tech's shoulders, in an attempt to get her to stop jumping. "Abby breathe, you are making me jump just looking at you."

"Sorry I'm just worried." Although it was said as a way of an explanation, Ziva know that there was just one thing to blame.

"How many have you had?" Ziva wondered, still holding on to Abby.

"Not many, only 4," She tried not to look Ziva in the eye, but the former Mossad agent was like a human lie detector; she could always tell when Abby was lying just by looking her in the eye.

Not believing her, Ziva gave her a perfect Gibbs' stare. "Really?"

"Ok fine," Within seconds she caved. "15."

This resulted in a smirk []Tony would have been proud of from Ziva

Unfortunately, Abby hadn't calmed down at all. "I hate how well you seem to be coping with this!"

"You are only jealous because I can do it better then you," []Ziva [] had known Abby long enough to know when she was really mad at her.

"I know I am," Abby laughed as she hugged Ziva. "It's not fair, I have known them for far longer then you have and I still can't do the Gibbs stare right."

By the time that Tony and the others had managed to make their way safely through the tunnel (if you could call it that), the rescue team had cornered off the crime scene and were trying to figure out how to remove the bodies without bringing the whole building down around their ears.

"There is no way that any of us are going to be able to get through that." One of the workers gestured to a section of the path that had been blown across the room and was not only blocking their way, but was also appeared as though it was the only thing holding up the room. []

"Federal agents don't move," demanded Hotch as he made his way towards them. The others followed him, []their guns drawn.

"What the hell?"

"Who are you?" Hotch fired the question back to him, knowing that it was best to give as little about yourself as possible when dealing with an unsub, as you never know when they might be able to use it against you.

The team leader stepped forward. "We've been tasked with clearing this and making it safe for the medical teams to come in," he explained, angrily. "Now who are you and how did you get into this building? Most of it that is still yet to be cleared[] and anyone of you could set of another bomb."

"NCIS." [] Tony moved to stand beside Hotch, his gun still drawn. "We're looking for a woman called Tali Gibbs."

"Why are you asking?" The team leader was starting to become suspicious of the agents, if they even were agents.

"She is currently under federal protection," Tony knew to give as little detail as possible, while still giving them enough that they felt that they were not being lied to.

One of the other search workers scoffed, "Well you are not a doing a very good job," Tony and McGee gave identical impressions of Gibbs' stare.

"This is her room," The leader finally moved away from the door, allowing them to finally see into the room. What they saw made Tony and McGee's blood ran cold.

"Was there anyone inside," wondered Morgan as he looked past them, but could only see rubble lying everywhere.

"There are 4 bodies inside but as of yet we are unable to reach them,"

Tony swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. "Can you see their faces?"

"I'm sorry, no, and you will not be able to go in until we have safely removed the rubble."


	29. Chapter 27

Was it just me but the powers that be trying to tell us during last weeks epi of NCIS that Tony and Ziva have been together since season 3 and that they may in fact be married (Tony's words)

Ok I am using Cote's own age as Ziva age and decided to guess Kelly's, as well as making her age a little closer to Ziva's

Oh and did anyone else love the last line from Ziva (my father taught me i.e. Gibbs taught me)

Earlier

When the explosion had gone off, Gibbs, the doctor and the social worker had been thrown off their feet. Although they were all dazed, Gibbs managed to come around quicker than the others; rushing to jenny and gently lifting her from the bed while the other two were still getting off the floor

"What the hell was that?" demanded Dr Charlotte Beaumont as she got off the floor.

"A bomb," []Gibbs [] made his way towards the two women with Jenny in his arms.

"WHAT?"

"A bomb," Gibbs repeated. "Now move it. We have to get out of here before the people that set it off return to try and finish the job."

"There are men walking up the corridors," [] Alison Humphrey was scared. She had sneaked a look outside to see what the damage was, but got more than she expected.

"Damn it," Gibbs snapped, looking like he wanted to 'Gibbs-slap' someone. "Get into the bathroom now." Amazingly, for the first time since he had met them, the two women did what he said without question. "Take her." He handed Jenny over to them as soon as they were inside the room, "and whatever you do; do not open this door for anyone but me. Do you hear?"

He heard a quiet "Yes Sir," [] before he closed the door, pulling out his gun that he had managed to get past security. After that the only sound that could be heard was the sound of gun shots ringing out.

Kelly had quietly gone searching for Ziva, who had left 20 minutes earlier. She found the agent alone, sitting half way up the deserted back stairway.

"So you found me then?" Ziva spoke without looking behind her.

"Wait how did..." [] Kelly [] could have sworn she had not been making any noise as she had made her way towards the young Israeli.

Ziva laughed. "Mossad remember?" She finally turned to look at the younger girl. "I would not have made a very good spy if I could not here someone walking up behind me."

"True," Kelly smiled as she sat down beside her. "I actually came to check if you were ok."

"I am fine," [] Ziva once again stared at the same spot that she had been looking at before Kelly had arrived. "Or at least I will be once Tony, Jenny and Gibbs finally come home."

"Wait," said Kelly, an idea just coming to her "What makes you think I'm not here to tell you that they've been in contact?"

[]"Firstly, if they had been in contact, I would have been able to hear Abby's screams [] and secondly, the first thing you said to me would not have been 'how are you?'"

Kelly smiled, "Ok I will give you that." []

After sitting in silence for what seemed much longer than the few moments it actually was, Kelly broke it. "How old are you?"

"30 why?" Ziva looked to Kelly to see where she was going with this.

"I was just wondering," Kelly explained, "You don't look much older than me."

[]They once again fell into silence until Kelly asked another question, so softly that Ziva could barely hear her.

"What is he like?"

"Who?" was the only thing that Ziva could think of as a reply.

"My dad, I mean Jenny has told me a lot but it's not the same. She has to say all those things; she's in love with him."

"Kelly, your dad does not let a lot of people close to him; but when he does ..." She stopped,[] unsure how to word it properly.

"He does what?" Kelly was anxious to hear more.

"Your dad would do anything for the people that he loves. He has risked his life and his job for all of us."

"Really?"

"Yes. He even came all the way back from Mexico to help me when I was framed []a few years ago." As Ziva explained, she could see the awe on Kelly's face. "He has done something for all of us at some point. As far as we are all concerned we are family, a sometimes dysfunctional family but a family none the less. We would do anything for each other and that includes you and the twins as well now."

In typical Team Gibbs fashion, Tony decided to disregard the rescue teams' advice and try to enter the room, before it was cleared, in order to see the faces of the trapped bodies.

"Tony I don't think this is such a good idea." Emily spoke up, a little worried.

"It will be fine, trust me." Tony put on the safety gear that the rescue team reluctantly handed him. "I'm only going in far enough to see the faces and coming back out."

"You better because I am not explaining to Ziva why the father for her children will not be coming home with us."

"And if I know my cousin she will find a way to bring you back to life just so she can kill you all over again." Diana piped up, joking.

The only reply they got from Tony was, "If Ziva was here, she would be fighting me over which one of us was going in." []None of them had any comeback because they all knew that it was true.

"Ok lets get this over with," Tony made his way over to door, while the others held their breath and/or crossed whatever they could, praying that he made it out of there alive and that the bodies he found did not belong to Jenny or Gibbs.

Please please review

Oh and can someone please tell me what age Kelly is would have been now. I am trying to work it out and I think it is around 25 but I can't remember what age she was when she died


	30. Chapter 28

Sorry this took so long I was having a bit of writers block and could not seem to get it to sound right

Ok I know I am joining the club a little late but I only recently notice Gibbs always refers to Ziva as Ziver so I am going to try and include it in the story.

As Tony slowly made his way through the rubble, he started to second guess his decision to go into the room.

"Why is it always me that ends up in the middle of things like this?" He muttered []as he slowly made his way towards the bodies, while at the same time trying to not cut himself on the million and one things that were sticking out at him. "If boss was here now he would 'Gibbs-slap' me so hard that my ears would still be ringing when the twins are 30; and, as for Ziva..."

"DiNozzo can you see anything yet?" Shouted a voice from outside. He could not place it, but he did know that it belonged to one of the FBI agents.

"No but I am almost there."

Once again Tony was left in silence as he gradually made his way towards the bodies, dreading what he was going to find when he got there; they were his family.

Outside, the agents were starting to get antsy. Tony had only been gone a few moments but to Hotch and the others it felt like hours until Tony shouted to let them know that he was on his way out.

"Well?" It was Morgan who asked the question they all wanted answered.

"It's not them," explained Tony.

"Are you sure?" []Hotch demanded, as he quickly made his way over to Tony.

"Yes I saw all four bodies," replied Tony "and they were definitely not Gibbs or Jenny."

"How far in are they?" []The lead rescuer []had refused to leave, despite being told by Hotch and the agent had decided not to push it, since they were in the middle of a building that could fall at any moment. He knew that these men were they only ones trained to get them out if they did get trapped.

[]Tony []was really hoping he would forget what those four bodies looked like smashed to bits by the rubble. "Not that far, but they are half buried under a tone of rubble so it will probably take you a while to get them out of here."

Back in DC, Ziva had managed to get Abby alone for a few moments, as she didn't think Kelly – especially if she was anything like Gibbs – would want the whole building knowing her business.

"Abby I need your help," []Ziva spoke softly in case someone walking passed overheard them.

But Abby refused to give Ziva the chance to attempt to talk her around. "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la."

"Abby," said Ziva, pulling her hands from her ears. "Will you just listen to me minute?"

"No Ziva! No matter how much you threaten me I am not helping you go after the others," insisted Abby. "I know Tony calls you a ninja but your parents scare me even more. I mean they raised you and Ari to be trained killers."

"ABBY!" shouted Ziva, as she tried to get Abby to listen.

[]The lab tech was shocked; no one yelled at her, EVER.

"Abby how man Caf-pows have you had today?" []Ziva[] had never seen anyone, not even Abby, so hyper.

Sheepishly she looked at Ziva and confessed. "10"

"It's not even 1 o'clock yet," Ziva replied, trying to understand how anyone could drink that much caffeine in a week never mind in the space of a few hours. "Well first of all,[] I promise you, this has nothing to do with me following the others. I know the girls need me," She put her hands on Abby's arms "and secondly, I am cutting off your supply for the next few hours at least."

Stunned, Abby immediately protested. "Ziva no you can't do that! []You know that []I need them when we have a big case. I mean how else am I going to be able to process all the evidence that has been coming in."

"Abby your hands are shaking; how are you meant to do anything?" The agent moved her friend so that she was sitting on her chair. "Now I want you to sit there and breathe."

"I'm fine," insisted Abby, but still followed Ziva's orders.

Meanwhile upstairs, Eli and Hannah were talking through their next course of action; in Hebrew so that none of the NCIS agents would be able to understand them.

"Hannah I just got a call from a contact,"

"Regarding Jenny and the others?"[]

"Yes, my contact has confirmed that the hospital was bombed with them inside and that there were no survivors."

"Tony?" []Hannah looked round to make sure that neither Ziva nor Jenny's kids were []within hearing distance. While the others in the office wouldn't be able to understand them, the children spoke Hebrew.

"Hannah you heard that phone call," replied Eli. "As much as I don't want it to be true the chances of any of them coming back alive..."

"Eli how are we going to tell Ziva and the children that they have lost most of their family in one go?" wondered Hannah, shocked as the full extent of the loss became apparent.

Sorry if the Hebrew is wrong in anyway, I used on online translator because I really wanted to add Hebrew into the story


	31. Chapter 31

this chapter hasn't been betaed but i really wanted to post this so as soon as my beta sends it back i will fix it.

A few hours earlier

After Gibbs had gotten the three women hidden, he scoped out the perfect hiding place, which would allow him the chance to remain hidden; while at the same time give him a clear line of fire. After that, the only thing left to do was wait, something that he was never very good at especially when his family were in danger.

"Are we safe here," demanded Dr Beaumont as she once again checking Jenny's stats

"No," replied Gibbs from his spot guarding the door

Not caring that this freaked out the two women

"We have to get out of here?" stated Dr Beaumont as she made to leave the room

"You don't think I know that?" snapped Gibbs as he angrily pulled the woman back down to the ground "but there are currently God only knows how many men out there with guns and I don't know what school you went to but 20 against 1 isn't great odds of us getting out of making 5 foot without dying. So if you don't mind I am going to wait here for the rest of my team to arrive."

"They better get here soon because I don't know how much longer I can keep her alive with out the right equipment," snapped Dr Beaumont as she once again to her place on the ground as far as she could from Gibbs

Back in DC Abby was franticly pacing the bullpen trying to think of another way to help find the missing members of her team but was not having any luck. Not helped by the fact that she was currently on her fifth Caf-Pow of the day and it was only 11am

"Can you please get her to stop," snapped Hannah who was starting to get a sore head, which was being made worse by the sound of Abby ranting to herself

"Abbey stop," instructed Ziva as she stood in Abby's way, forcing her to stop moving "relax"

"How am I meant to Relax?" shouted Abbey who was getting even more worked up by the second "they are all missing in the middle of nowhere with god only knows how many people with who knows how many guns after them. And the last time I checked Jenny was in a coma."

"Aunt Ziva," said the small voice of Jenny's daughter that no one had released was standing behind them

"Cote..." said Hannah moving quickly towards her granddaughter, "you should be downstairs with your brother and sister

"What were you saying about mummy?" demanded Cote with tears in her eyes "is mummy going to die,"

"Princess Abbey was just panicking," explained Hannah as she knelt down beside the little girl

"She said mummy was in a coma," replied Cote looking from her grandmother to her aunt

"Cote we don't know for sure what is wrong with her," explained Ziva moving over to her mother and niece "all we know is that she was hurt. We don't know how badly."

"Why don't you just phone her," wondered Cote

"I wish we could," whispered Abbey, getting a look from Ziva that would have made Gibbs proud

"All the phones are broke," explained Ziva

"Well then why don't you use the tracker thing," said Cote getting confused looks from all three adults

"What tracker thing?" demanded the three women at the same time

"Mummy said that she had put a tracker thing inside her and that if you needed it to tell abbey that she had sent the details to daddy's computer," said Cote

"Giblet I could kiss you," screamed Abbey as she rushed over to hug the child; before running over to the computer

"Why didn't you tell us this before," wondered Garcia who was sitting at Tony's desk

"You never asked," answered Cote before turning back to her grandmother and saying "if I go back to the others will you tell us the minute you know anything,"

"Yes,"

Back at the hospital the NCIS/BAU team were slowly going from room to room trying to find Gibbs and Jenny but were hampered by the fact that they had no idea what or who was just around the corner.

"God I wish that Ziva was here instead of that lot," muttered Tony not releasing or really caring at this point who heard him

"What did you just said," snapped Dana who was sick of Tony whining and was reminding herself that she was not there to kill him, but her nerves were starting to thin with every passing second

"Nothing," said Tony "it's just that I now understand that why Ziva is the top Assassin at Mossad,"

Before Dana could show him just how many different ways that she could kill Tony, Painfully, slowly, one of the other officers grabbed her arm and they started talking in rapid Hebrew that only Emily was able to translate and was seething

דנה תירגעי, אני יודע כי הוא שמוק אבל חושב על זה ככה תקבל לצפות בו וזיוה מענים אחד את השני במשך 50 השנים הבאות. זה יהיה ההחזר מספיק הכל יש להם הן עשו לך. ועוד עם זיוה תקוע באמריקה זה רק עניין של זמן עד שאנחנו משתלטים על המוסד.

"Tony," said Emily Pulling him aside so that no one else would over heard what she had to say "you have got to stop trying to bate them,"

"I know and I know that she is Ziva's family but there is something off with her," insisted Tony looking back the Israelis. Which made Emily smiled he may not have the training that the BAU team had but he was still able when people were evil

"I agree," explained Emily once again making sure that no one was within ear shot before telling him what she had over heard

"We need to do something," said a shocked Tony

"Not now," said Emily grabbing his arm to stop him from doing anything stupid "at the minute we have the upper hand because they don't release that I can understand every word that they say and I am telling you now if they ever realise that we know; they will happily kill every one of us without a second thought."

Sorry if there is any mistakes with the Hebrew I used goggle translate because as much as I would love to be fluent in Hebrew I only know a few words (including the ones that are on NCIS LOL


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry it took me so long to post this I started writing a glee story and got so into it I forgot about this one. I know, I know...

Please let me know what you think

Oh and congrats to Michael and his wife.

Before Cote even had a chance to leave the room Abby was already scanning the emails on Gibbs' computer muttering to herself that this was going to take forever to get through this. The only upside being that she had already sorted through a lot of them when she was looks for the first message from Jenny.

"Abs how long?" wondered Ziva, who was really starting to get sick of the she was stuck here and could not leave. There was a reason that she never took a normal 9 to 5 office job, she would kill someone within the week.

"After I get the details, I still need to run them through Stella," explained Abby not taking her eyes off the computer screen

"abs..." prompted Ziva who knew that if she was not stopped then there was a good chance that Abby could be still talking about this when the twins where at university

"Maybe 4 hours,"

"Abby Gibbs and Tony don't have 4 hours,"

"I know," sighed Abby who was used to working under pressure after working with Gibbs for 8 years (ok quick question does anyone know exactly how long Abby worked for Gibbs I can't remember if we where ever told) "it will be ready within the hour,"

Moments later Abby let out a shout of "got it," before forwarding the message to herself and rushing from the room.

"How can you work like this?" wondered Eli who was starting to wonder how his daughter managed to work with these people for 3 years without killing the whole team. As far as he was concerned, it would be justifiable if she had off. That dark haired girl was starting to give him a headache

"Abba this people are my family too," explained Ziva "anyone of them would gladly their lives for me without a question."

"Yes but Ziva..." once again they where interrupted, this time when Gibbs' phone went off "hello Special agent Gibbs' phone,"

"Ziva...?" said the voice on the other end "is Gibbs' there?"

"_Damon__," said Ziva shocked to her from him after so long "_no Gibbs is out of town at the moment on a case," explained Ziva not wanting to go into to much detail over the phone

"Oh...than maybe you can help," answered Damon "I am just outside this town in Virginia and this please looks like it has been invaded by a small army. I heard one guy mention NCIS and I knew that it had something to do with you lot," when he said this Ziva could hear the smirk in his voice, well she had been working with the king of smirks for years.

"Funny..." said Ziva before an idea struck her "Damon I have to go but don't go any closer to that town and I will call you back in the next 5 minutes."

After this Ziva ran out of the room not so much as looking at the others as she rushed down to Abby's lab where she found Abby blearing her music at full volume.

"Abby!" shouted Ziva making her way over to the radio to turn the music off

"What..." jumping in fright when the music shot down "Ziva what are you doing down here? If there any news from the others? Are they coming home?"

"." Said Ziva without taking a breath, which only resulted in Abby giving her a confused look from Abby now knowing how the others most feel when she drank to much Caf-Pow.

"What?"

"Damon Worth just called Gibbs' phone," explained Ziva after talking a breath to calm herself down "he is currently outside the town that Gibbs and the others are at."

"Meaning that we give the GPS to him and he can tell tony where Gibbs is," finished Abby almost jumping with excitement at the news, making Ziva's parents think that there is something very wrong with her.

"Ya but we still need to find out where they are," replied Ziva bringing her friend back to reality

"Almost..." started Abby before she was interrupted by her computers "you're just in time major spec has found something." Before turning and rushing to her computer to find out what she had. At the same time Ziva pulled out her phone and started to dial the number that Damon had given her earlier

"That was fast," said the person on the other end when Ziva put it on speaker

For the next few minutes Abby and Ziva filled Damon in on all that they knew, giving him any information that they could think of that would help him find the others.

Meanwhile after being in hiding for hours Gibbs was starting to think that Vance's men had managed to get his team. This meant that it was up to him to get them out of here. Only question is how was he meant to them out of here without them all being killed. He also had to figure out just how many men where outside

"Jen how are we meant to get out of here?" muttered Gibbs standing on the other side of the room from the two medical professionals. He really wished that jenny would wake up she was always the one that was better at talking to...we people and he was the one that just his life pissing people off, just asked any of his ex wives.


End file.
